<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Days by CupOfTheeFics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255533">Dark Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics'>CupOfTheeFics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erotalia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Al &amp; Mattie parents are assholes, Alfred is not the best brother, Character Death, Cheating, Drug Use, Homophobia, M/M, Mattie is not depressed he just sick of life, Nyotalia Characters, Psychopaths In Love, Slow Burn, Yaoi, but he loves his brother, murders in love, snapped!Dimitri, snapped!Matthew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew William Jones hates life and wants to end it all, but he decided to take a few with him to death and he finds someone who may be willing to help him .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Romania (Hetalia), France/Seychelles (Hetalia), Hungary/Male Belgium (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erotalia [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Dark fic omg ! And hey it's Canada again as the main character, but he is messed up from the inside . And I decide to pair him with Romania this time, because I really want to write him for so long actually . I hope I make this dark enough because yeah death will happen to most characters, and drugs and sex and messed up killing psycho's who are in love with each other .</p><p>Of course the Romance is really low actually but Canada and Romania are the main pairing, maybe it's a slow burn and the writing will be slow on this aswell because I want to write the killing parts with style !</p><p>Matthew is not depressed okay he just tired of living and wants to go cause despair and panic, I decided to call Romania Dimitri because I think the name suits him very well :)</p><p>Sorry for any grammer mistakes</p><p>Please check out my poll thank you !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I am so sick of life, why can't it end like today, any second now .. I am so sick sitting here with those fake people acting like they care about me .</em>
</p><p>Matthew William Jones was so tired of life it's not even funny, not even to crackheads that live on the street for years .</p><p>All that matters and bring joy to him to those dark days were his poems .</p><p>
  <em>I just dreamed with my hands around his neck ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling the hunger for air ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling the despair to live ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling the fear through his veins ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling it slip away from me once more ..</em>
</p><p>Matthew hums as he wrote it down sometimes his eyes shift at Alfred who was wearing headphones as he played his game .</p><p>How easy it will be to strangle him with his headphone cord, or how easy it will be to slam a hammer right through his skull .</p><p>Matthew should be concerned at how thinks to murder his brother .</p><p>Matthew should be horrified that he felt aroused at it .</p><p>But he isn't no he feels powerful thinking he can just snap his finfers and ta-da ! An other life he just stolen like a thief in the night .</p><p>' What are you doing bro ? '</p><p>Matthew was unaware at Alfred looking back at him .' N-nothing ..'</p><p>' You sure ? You were looking at me like a piece of meat ..'</p><p>' A-alfred ! I never ..' But his brother laughed at his brother red face .' Just kidding gosh you are so easy to tease ! '</p><p>
  <em>One of those days ...</em>
</p><p>' Anyway you sure you are alright no jokes this time .' Alfred continue to play but without his headphones Matthew felt dissapointed, like Alfred ruined his fantasies for killing him .</p><p>
  <em>He always ruins everything !</em>
</p><p>' Of course I am fine why should't I be .'</p><p>' You look tired .'</p><p>' One of us studies atleast Alfred .' He closed his book and put his locked on it .' You will be tired too from all those test that are to come .'</p><p>' I know but coach is keeping me busy ... Kiku says I have to choice soon because life is all about back up plans .'</p><p>' Really ? Never heard of that .' Matthew checked his school pack for tomorrow . ' He says that he learned it from the mistake his adopted brother from Korea made .'</p><p>' Korea ...' Matthew thought for a minute he has a good memory of people, but he just doesn't care enough to stay in contact with them .</p><p>' Oh you mean Yong-Soo ? '</p><p>' Yes him he went for model or something, he worked there for 2 months and now he works at the Mcdonalds .'</p><p>' You should know right .' Matthew smirked as it was his brother turn to go red ." S-shut it, it's all muscles ! '</p><p>' You mean fat need to check your glasses Al .' Matthew laughed as Alfred just pouted and kept playing, Matthew pushed his diary in the backpack and closed it .</p><p>' Don't stay up too late or I kick you out .'</p><p>' Yeah yeah .'</p><p>' Don't yeah yeah me .'</p><p>
  <em>How I wish I could just kill you for some sleep, stupid fat bastard .</em>
</p><p>It's not like Matthew actually hate Alfred but most things that went wrong in Matthew's life is because of Alfred .</p><p>His parents divorce because Alfred was born from an other woman .</p><p>His first friends he got left him because Alfred was not afraid of the monkey bar .</p><p>They skipped Matthew's birthday 3 times, and one day Alfred said something about it Matthew had to share it with Alfred . You think nothing wrong with it, but as an 8 year old finding no presents again, cake only with Alfred's name on it and everybody singing happy birthday Alfred does a lot to your mental health .</p><p>Matthew wanted to donate some cash to rescue polar bears, and under the age of 12 you get a teddy polar bear . The money went to Alfred for making a goal and he never got to see the bear even though his dad promised him ...</p><p><em>Man </em>Matthew thought ... <em>I could go on and on and on about every fucking thing ...</em></p><p>Matthew just felt anger and hate if he thought about all those things, and realize something along with it .</p><p>
  <em>It's not only Alfred's fault my life is fucked up but everyone else ! I just kill myself be done with it ! Why should I suffer ! Why should I care !</em>
</p><p>He turned around his bed facing the other way, so that Alfred's screen light wont hit his face .</p><p>
  <em>Or better yet .. I wonder how many I can get to take with me to the afterlife .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long can I get to it before anyone realize it's me ...</em>
</p><p>Matthew press his legs closer he shivers a bit, he is getting more aroused within the minute .</p><p>
  <em>And since Alfred is my dearest brother I save him for last !</em>
</p><p>The night did not last long enough, and Matthew was really dissapointed the house did not catch on fire and kill them all .</p><p>Alfred yawns as they walked to school .' You should not play so late Alfred, it's bad for your health .' Matthew said with a fake innocence .' Keep your sarcasm bro it's too early .'</p><p>
  <em>Damn did he notice, good thing he is too tired to notice my acting .</em>
</p><p>' Anyway see you later bro ! ' Alfred run to his group of friends, all jocks and chearleaders all stupid and ugly creatures .</p><p>Matthew will never find out what Alfred sees in them .</p><p>Not that he cares .</p><p>He bumped slightly against an other boy .' Excuse me ..' Matthew finds himself looking in the eyes of Dimitri Agro, who just hums with a creepy smile on his face .</p><p>' What a lovely day isn't .' He said with a thick accent that Matthew finds very intresting to hear actually .</p><p>' Yes ...' He swallowed some spit back .' Yes it is .'</p><p>Dimitri just walked off suddenly not looking back, Matthew stares at him for a while before he realize Dimitri is skipping class .' Asshole ..' <em>Lucky bastard nobody will miss him, nobody will miss me either only to bitch at me ..</em></p><p>Matthew then walked off to his first class, it's not like he has any friends anyway .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>